The Muppet Babies of Swan Lake
by movieNcartoons
Summary: Disappointed with how the ballet, "Swan Lake" ended, the Muppet Babies decide to imagine a more happier ending as they try to help Odette reunite with her prince. But will it be happily ever after or bust? Join the Muppet Babies as they retell the story of "Swan Lake" in their own imaginary way.
1. Imagining a More Happier Ending

**I** t was a quiet afternoon inside the nursery. The Muppet Babies were sitting on the couch, listening to Tchaikovsky's "Swan Lake," which they saw earlier with their caretaker, Nanny, and none of them were feeling happy.

"I don't understand what went wrong." said Rowlf. "I thought this show had a happy ending."

"Nothing went wrong, Rowlf." replied Scooter. "'Swan Lake' may be a fairy tale, but it doesn't have a happy ending like all the others."

"Well, this stinks!" exclaimed Gonzo.

"If only we could think of a more happy ending." said Piggy. "That way everyone can live happily ever after."

Kermit's face lit up when he heard what Piggy said. "That's a great idea, Piggy!"

"It is?" asked Piggy.

"Yeah," said Kermit as he hopped off the couch. "We can imagine a happier ending for Odette and her prince."

"Well then, why don't you tell us the story, Kermit." said Gonzo.

"Wait, you want me to tell the story of 'Swan Lake?'" asked Kermit.

"Yeah, go on, Kermit." said Scooter.

The urging went on until Kermit agreed to tell the story of "Swan Lake" in a way they can imagine it.


	2. Meet the Inhabitants of Swan Lake

"Once upon a time," Kermit would say. "There was a beautiful girl named Odette, who was placed under a spell by an evil sorcerer. Every day, when the sun comes up, she turns a swan and every night, she turns back into a human. But she is not the only one who resides in Swan Lake...

* * *

Kermit imagined an abandoned castle located in front of Swan Lake where he and Fozzie, along with Speed the turtle were watching Kermit's uncle, Jean-Bob make a pole out of cattails.

"You've come up with some dumb ideas, Jean-Bob," said Speed. "But this one is a doozy."

Jean-Bob only scoffed. "Hah! Go ahead and laugh." he said as he continued to work on his pole. "I'll get her to kiss me and when she does…"

"When she does, _poof!_ You'll change into a prince." finished Speed. "I know, I know, you've told us a thousand times."

"Um, uncle?" asked Kermit. "Why don't you just give her these flowers instead?"

"Yeah, not only are they pretty, but they're a real life-saver." joked Fozzie. "Get it? Life? Saver? Wocka! Wocka! Wocka!"

Jean-Bob wasn't convinced "Oh, you and your jokes. Now if I want to get some flowers, it must be those."

He pointed to some across the moat where two alligators watched hungrily.

"When she learns that I have risked my life for them," Jean-Bob went on as he hopped on a tree with his pole. "The kissing will not stop."

"And then, you'll change into a prince?" mentioned Speed.

"Precisely."

"But, uncle." said Kermit. "The alligators."

"I am not afraid of some scaly lizards, nephew." replied Jean-Bob. "I can take care of them myself."

"Sheesh." Kermit said to himself.

"Now watch and learn, boys." Jean-Bob said as he steadied his pole. "All it takes is a little concentration."

"Uh, just out of curiosity," asked Speed. "How are you going to get back?"

Jean-Bob hadn't thought of that. He held on tightly to his cattail pole as it flung towards the hungry gators. The cattail pole kept bobbing back and forth as Jean-Bob tried to avoid the gators' sharp teeth until somebody caught ahold of the pole.

Jean-Bob was still panicking. "Grab to me! Grab to me! Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my...hold it, hold it, hold it."

He looked up to see Odette holding onto the pole.

"Oh, merci, Odette. Thank you." Jean-Bob said gratefully. "May I?"

Odette handed him the cattail pole as Jean-Bob called out to the gators. "Take that, you savages!"

He let go of the pole, which hit one of them in the snout and flung back towards Jean-Bob, knocking him out.

"Uncle Jean-Bob!" exclaimed Kermint. "Are you all right?"

"Oui, oui, oui, Kermit." replied Kermit. "Yes, I'm all right."

"What in the world is going on here?" asked Odette.

"He thought that if—" Speed began before Jean-Bob interrupted him." Shush! I wanted to get those flowers for you."

"He was up to his old tricks again." Kermit said to Odette.

"So what if I was?" said Jean-Bob "You know she deserves a nice bouquet."

"And you deserve a kiss." replied Odette.

 **"** Well, all right." said a pleased Jean-Bob as he puckered his lips, but Odette just told him. "You know I'm under a spell."

 **"** But my kiss will break the spell."

 **"** Give it up, Jean-Bob." said Speed.

 **"** I can only kiss the man I love," Odette went on. "And then he—"

 **"** Must make a vow of everlasting love," Jean-Bob interrupted. "I know!"

 **"** And prove it to the world." finished Odette.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going chop-chop?" exclaimed Jean-Bob.

 **"** Speed, make him understand." Odette said to her turtle friend, who replied. "I would, but he won't listen to me."

"Or me and Fozzie." added Kermit.

Just then, they heard a cry from up in the sky. "Help! Somebody, help! Help!"

At that moment, a weird-looking blue bird fell on the ground. On top of him was an injured puffin with an arrow in his wing.

"Are you all right?" asked Odette.

"Yes, I'm fine." replied the blue bird. "But my lieutenant is badly hurt."

Jean-Bob hopped over to examine the puffin. "Strange-looking bird."

"Please, will you help me?" pleaded the blue bird.

Odette patted him as she replied. "Now don't you worry, little guy. Just hold onto him and I'll see what I can do."

While Odette's friends helped the blue bird hold the puffin down, Odette carefully pulled the arrow out his wing and and wrapped it with a rag torn from her dress. But as she did so, the puffin immediately woke up and started using karate on them

"It takes more than a pair of pond folks to keep Puffin down!" he exclaimed.

"Lieutenant, wait!" said the blue bird. "This girl saved your life."

 **"** If what you say is true, then how come she has an arrow in her hand, huh?" replied the puffin as he snatched the arrow from Odette's hand. "Ha! Ha! Yes! The exact same arrow I have in…"

 **"** I took it out while you were laying there." explained Odette.

The puffin looked down at his wing, then looked up at Odette.

 **"** Madam, my apologies." he said. "Lieutenant Puffin..."

"And Cadet Gonzo..." added the blue bird.

"At your service!" they both said in unison.

 **"** It's a pleasure to meet you both." said Odette as she extended her hand. "I'm Odette. Princess Odette."

Puffin kissed Odette's hand while Gonzo embraced her with a hug.

"And who are your friends?" asked Puffin.

"Uh, my name is Kermit." said the little frog. "And this is my uncle, Jean-Bob."

"He may call me 'uncle,'" explained Jean-Bob. "But you two shall address me as Your Highness."

"He thinks he's a prince." whispers Speed.

"Knock, knock." said Fozzie.

"Eh, who's there?" replied Puffin.

"Fozzie!"

"Fozzie who?"

"Fozzie Bear's the name, comedy's my game!" laughed Fozzie

"And this is Lorenzo Trudgealong." said Odette.

"Aww, just call me Speed." said the flattered turtle.

 **"** Well, I owe ya one, Princess." said Puffin. "And my cadet and I intend on stayin' until me debt is paid."

"I don't think there's much you can do." replied Odette. "He has me under a spell."

 **"** What?" said Puffin. "You mean a magical…"

As he acted like he was performed a trick, a flower magically bloomed out of the ground. Before long, the dark forest around Odette and her friends transformed into a lush green field with blossomed trees and a wedding arch

The animals hid as a weird-looking animal popped out of the arch.

"Hello!" he exclaimed as a tall man appeared behind him. "Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free."

This man was Rothbart, who placed the swan spell on Odette unless she agrees to marry him.

"All it takes is just one itty-bitty word." said Rothbart as he kneeled down. "Will you marry me?"

Odette turned to face him. "Every night, you ask the same question."

 **"** No, please, don't!" pleaded Rothbart.

 **"** And every night, I give you the same answer."

"I said 'don't!'"

"I rather die."

"You are starting to try my patience." fumed Rothbart.

"Well, I think you'd be used to it by now." replied Odette.

"That's it! Just keep pushing it." snapped Rothbart. "But someday, I'm gonna boil over!"

"Do what you will," said Odette, "But I'll never give you my father's kingdom!"

Rothbart had killed Odette's father, King William so he can take over his kingdom and marry Odette, but to no avail.

Now at first, Rothbart was going to have a hissy fit, but then he turned to Odette calmly and said. "I was hoping you would accept my proposal, but it looks as if you need another day to think about it."

He motioned at the setting moon. Odette realized she would be a swan again. As she slowly walked on the water, Rothbart turned to his pet animal. "Come, my pet."

"Yes, master." replied the animal as he laughed manically.

Once Rothbart had left, Odette emerged out of the water, as a swan.

Puffin was shocked when he saw what happened. "Gracious!"


	3. Preparing for the Ball

Meanwhile, at another castle far away, Queen Uberta was placing a crown on top of a royal pillow. "Beautiful, simply beautiful."

She turned to her advisors, Lord Rogers and Lady Piggy. "Soon, Derek will be married and the kingdom will have a king again."

 **"** I doubt it." said Rogers. "Derek still refuses to be king unless he finds Odette."

 **"** Oh, poppycock!" scoffed Uberta. "All that will change at tomorrow night's ball."

Just then, the Chamberlains ran to the treasury room with a couple of servants carrying bags of letters.

"They're all coming, Your Majesty." announced one of them, who was Rowlf.

"Every princess is coming to the ball." added another chamberlain.

"Yippy Skippy, this is wonderful!" exclaimed Piggy.

"You see, Rogers." said Uberta. "One of these is bound to change his mind."

 **"** Oh, absolutely… " agreed Rogers as he said to himself, "Not."

"Now where is Derek?" said Uberta. "Oh, never mind. I know where he is, working on the mystery of the Fat Animal."

 **"** The Great Animal, Your Highness." corrected Rogers.

"Well, Big, Great. It's large and has fur."

* * *

Uberta hurried to the castle library to find her son, Prince Derek, who was already in a hurry.

"Oh, Derek, where are you going?" she asked.

"To find the Great Animal!" replied Derek.

 **"** Oh, wonderful." said Uberta. "Just make sure you're here tomorrow night."

 **"** Tomorrow night?" repeated Derek.

 **"** Uh, the ball." explained Uberta as she held up few of the letters.

 **"** Mother, I… I can't." said Derek.

Uberta put on her most saddest face until Derek sighed and said. "If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time."

Uberta let out a cheer. "Thank you, darling."

 **"** But please, Mother," said Derek. "Don't turn it into one of your beauty pageants."

"Oh, no no no no no. It's just a few friends…" replied his mother. "And their daughters. "

Once Derek was gone, the queen turned to her chamberlains.

"I want this to be big, big, big." she instructed. "Every princess must have her own introduction."

"But you said..." began Rowlf.

"Forget what I said." interrupted Uberta. "Now, send for the cooks and tell the band to start rehearsing! And I want four footmen for every carriage. Maybe five!"


	4. Getting the Map

Back at Swan Lake, Odette was explaining about the spell to Puffin and Gonzo.

"Let me get this straight." said Puffin. "You mean every night when the moonlight leaves the lake you-"

He stretched his neck and pretend to honk like a swan.

"Right." said Odette. "The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake."

Jean-Bob let out a humph. "All she needs is a little moonlight. Me, I have to be smooched."

"No fear." said Puffin. "You fly to your prince, we bring him back to the lake. The moon comes up, you change into a princess and you'll both live happily ever after."

"But how do we find him?" asked Odette.

Puffin was shocked when he heard that. "You don't know where he is?"

"I don't even know where _I_ am."

"I bet _he_ does." said Speed as he pointed to the top of the castle.

"Oh, that's a great idea." said Jean-Bob sarcastically. "Just say, 'Monsieur Rothbart, I'd like to leave now, do you have a map or something?'"

Odette gasped when she heard what Jean-Bob said. "That's it! A map!"

Realizing he said too much, Jean-Bob covered his mouth.

"Let's go find it!" exclaimed Gonzo.

* * *

Odette, Puffin and Gonzo flew all over the castle until Odette spotted the map. She flew back down and told the other animals, "It's hanging on the wall. In the upper chamber."

"Odette can keep a look-out while we get the map." said Puffin.

Jean-Bob was not amused."We?"

"Aren't you going to help us, uncle?" asked Kermit.

"No!"

The other animals knew they weren't going to let some lazy selfish frog slow them down. Against his will, they dragged Jean-Bob into the castle.

* * *

Once they got there, Puffin cautiously opened the door. Thankfully, there was nobody there.

"All right, quickly." he instructed the others.

 **"** Easy for you to say." said Speed.

As he tried to catch up with his friends, the door closed on him.

"Ouch."

The other animals hurried over to Speed and try to pry him out of the door.

"Whenever I have to do something quick, I always bring a turtle." Jean-Bob said to himself.

* * *

They quietly went up the steps and passed a row of knight armors as Speed said. "I think I pulled a muscle."

Jean-Bob began to panic. "I'm gonna die! I knew it! I'm on a dangerous mission with a lame turtle! You're gonna get us all killed!"

He didn't realize he had hit one of the armors, which collapsed in a heap, catching Rothbart's pet animal's attention.

Odette tapped on the window to distract the animal, giving her friends time to sneak up to the chamber, only to find Speed there already. "Beat ya."

Puffin took the pin off of the map and was about to pass it over to Odette through an open window until the animal got in the way and closed it. "Hello!"

 **"** Head for the door!" cried Puffin.

But the animal had already blocked their path.

Thinking fast, Puffin called in a huddle.

 **"** All right. you boys go deep, the others get the hand-off. Ready?"

"Break!"

The forest animals got into position as if they were in a football game as Puffin said. "Set. Hut, hut, hike!"

Puffin was about to throw the map, but upon seeing the animal charge after him, he passed it over to Speed.

 **"** I'm open! I'm open!" Jean-Bob called out.

Speed threw the map, past the animal, over to Jean-Bob.

The animal snatched Jean-Bob, unfortunately, and swatted him with the map.

 **"** Catch that map!" said Gonzo as he swatted Jean-Bob back.

As he flew past the animal, Jean-Bob snatched the map from him, but he didn't see where he was going and fell off the balcony.

"We'll save you, uncle!" shouted Kermit as he and Fozzie swung by on a rope and caught Jean-Bob.

Once they were on the ground, though, the animal was still after them.

Jean-Bob ran as fast as he could until he got to Puffin as if he was in a baton race. "Reach!"

Puffin started to run until he heard the sound of Fozzie's voice. "Hey, batter, batter, batter!"

As if they were all in a baseball game, Puffin threw the map like a baseball. The animal swung the broom like a bat and missed, as the map flew straight inside Speed's shell.

"Oh, the crowd's going wild!" exclaimed Gonzo.

Puffin reached for a mop behind him and, as if he was playing hockey, tried to catch up with the animal, who shoved him against the wall.

The animal then swung the mop at Speed and his shell, still containing the map, skidded though the castle as Jean-Bob, Kermit, Fozzie, Puffin and Gonzo held on to dear life as they crashed though a window and out of the castle in one piece.


	5. Setting Up a Plan

Meanwhile, Derek had rounded a hunting party to find the Great Animal; three of his closest friends, Bromley, Scooter and Skeeter.

"It's a mouse." said Bromley as he examined a picture Derek laid out.

 **"** One of the Great Animal's many transformations." he added.

"He's a little small, isn't he?" asked Scooter.

"Yeah? Until it changes into this." said Derek as he laid out a picture of a dragon on top of the mouse picture. "An animal that can change its shape. A harmless creature approaches… Then suddenly, it's too late."

"You mean… You mean it could be anything?" asked Bromley.

"Anything." repeated Derek.

"Kids?" said a voice, sending Scooter and Skeeter back into reality.

* * *

The voice belonged to Nanny, who came inside the nursery to check on the Muppet Babies.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're looking for the Great Animal, Nanny." replied Skeeter.

"The Great Animal?" repeated Nanny.

"Yeah," said Scooter. "An animal that change shape and..."

Just then, there was a loud ring from outside the nursery.

"I better get that." said Nanny as she began to walk out of the nursery. "You kids be careful finding that Great Animal."

"We will, Nanny." said Scooter and Skeeter, who turned to her brother and said. "Come on, Scooter. Let's go find the Great Animal."

* * *

Back at Swan Lake, Puffin called everyone together as if they were his army.

"All right, troops, listen up." he said. "We have less than an hour and half until the sun sets, which means it's now or never. Odette, Gonzo, prepare for take-off.

"Right." said Odette.

"Yes sir!" added Gonzo.

Puffin turned to the others. "The rest of you have your assignments. Is everyone ready?"

"Ready for action, sir." said Speed.

"How about you, Jean-Bob?"

Jean-Bob would not respond. He had made it clear that he would only answer to "Your Highness."

Finally, Puffin gave in. "Your Higness."

"Oui! I am ready." said Jean-Bob.

"And we're off!" announced Puffin as he flew up into the sky to catch up with Gonzo and Odette.

"Good luck!" Kermit called out.

"Don't forget to write!" joked Fozzie.

Jean-Bob, though, was more concerned about Odette as he called out to Puffin. "Remember! If anything happens to her, I'll have you whipped, flogged, put on the rack and then have your back legs fried in butter!"

"Sheesh." Kermit said to himself.


	6. Finding Derek

Elsewhere, Derek and his hunting party got down from their horses and began walking towards the forest.

 **"** He's in here somewhere." said Derek. "I can feel it."

"How will you know the Great Animal when you see it?" asked Scooter.

"I'll know." replied Derek. "Better stay close."

Bromley, Scooter and Skeeter did as they were told, but as they walked deeper into the forest, they unknowingly split up.

When Bromley turned around, he found himself face-to-face with a dragonfly. He tried to take aim, but lost his concentration, and his arrow went up past the trees.

* * *

As he flew up in the sky with Odette and Puffin, Gonzo was starting to get worried.

"We better keep an eye out for hunters." he told his lieutenant, who replied. "At ease, cadet. I can smell a human a mile away."

Just then, Bromley's arrow flew past Puffin.

 **"** Where did that come from?" he asked.

That's when they heard Bromley's voice. "Derek!"

Odette gasped. "Derek! He's here!"

Puffin tried to stop her. "Do not lose control. You must follow the plan as outlined."

But Odette had flown past Puffin and Gonzo towards the forest.

* * *

As Derek kept walking past the tree, he noticed something shining from the rays of the sun.

He hid behind a tree and looked back to see a swan flying by, but he didn't know that it was Odette.

"A swan?" Derek said to himself. "A swan! Of course! It's not what it seems!"

He readied his bow and arrow and aimed at Odette, but as soon as he let go of the arrow, Puffin and Gonzo pushed Odette out of the way and flew back up.

"Whew!' exclaimed Gonzo. "That was close!"

Puffin looked back to Derek chasing after them "Ho-ho! It's working! Here he comes."

He turned back to see Odette fly as fast as she could. "Hey, slow down, you're going to lose him!"

 **"** He's too close." said Odette.

 **"** Too close?" repeated Puffin. "He can hardly see us anymore let alone."

Just then, Derek launched another arrow, which flew past Puffin.

"Fly for it!" shouted Gonzo.

Puffin looked back to see Derek running as fast as he could. "Oh, that boy of yours can move."

 **"** I told you!" said Odette. "He's faster than you thought."

"Don't worry, Odette," replied Puffin. "I know just what to do in this situation."

"Well?" said Gonzo.

For a minute, Puffin began to stutter until he finally got it.

"When the archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun and use its light." he instructed. "Follow me!"

Odette and Gonzo followed Puffin up towards the sun where its bright light blinded Derek.

"Aha!" exclaimed Puffin. "Ah… well, what did I tell you, Odette? Now, you see, all we have to do is stay in the sun."

Unfortunately, they could see that the sun was slowing beginning to set.

When the birds turned around, Derek was gone.

 **"** All right! Don't panic, don't panic!" said Puffin.

Just then, they spotted Derek on top of a higher rock, preparing to take aim.

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked Gonzo panically.

"Into the trees!" said Odette.

The there birds flew back down as Derek let go of his arrow.

The prince jumped off his perch and looked up from tree to tree, more eager than ever to catch his prey.

"We better think of something quick." Odette said to Gonzo and Puffin from atop their hiding place. "Or else, we're dead ducks."

"All birds should remember what the possum said," said Puffin. "When there's no escape, you have to play dead."

He grabbed a handful of berries and pressed it against his chest to make it look like good. "Gives the right touch, yes? Wait 'til I give you the signal!"

Puffin fell to the ground and started to gag and play dead.

Derek took notice but as he walked closer, Puffin bit him on the foot and flew back up with Odette and Gonzo.

 **"** Hoo-hoo! That'll put some distance between us." he said.


	7. Reuniting and Confronting

Back at Swan Lake, Speed, Jean-Bob, Kermit and Fozzie kept a look-out for Gonzo, Odette and Puffin. The sun had already set and Kermit was starting to get worried.

"Any sign of them?" he asked Speed, who replied. "Nope."

"I hope that petty Puffin knows what he's doing." said Jean-Bob.

"Look!" exclaimed Fozzie. "Up in the sky!"

Sure enough, they could see Puffin, Gonzo and Odette flying back towards Swan Lake.

Jean-Bob plucked a few fireflies with his hand and began waving them.

"Ha ha! There they are!" said Puffin upon seeing the light.

The three birds landed in front of their friends as Puffin said. "It's almost time, Odette. Look."

From their perch, they could see the moon rising out of the far mountains.

Odette started to hesitate. "I can't do it."

Puffin was stunned by her words. "Well, you have to!"

 **"** He'll kill me, Puffin!" reminded Odette.

"If you don't do it now, Odette," said Puffin. "You'll lose your chance for life."

Odette turned to her friends, who nodded their heads yes, then turned back to Puffin. "All right, I'll do it."

She gracefully flew down to the water just as Derek arrived at the scene.

But as soon as Odette landed on the water, the clouds covered up the moon to her dismay

Once again, Derek aimed his bow and arrow at Odette, but Gonzo flew by, hitting him on the head.

Derek prepared to shoot Gonzo, but just then, a gold light loomed behind him. He turned around to see Odette transform back to her human self.

For a minute, Derek just stood there, completely speechless.

"Hello, Derek." said Odette.

Derek dropped his bow, hurried over to Odette and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

"Oh Derek, I've missed you so much." said Odette.

"No one believed me, but I knew." said Derek.

"You can't stay."

"Can't stay? No, I'll never let you out of my sight again."

"Listen to me, Derek."

Just then, a voice called out. "Odette!"

Odette realized that Rothbart was getting closer. "Oh no!"

"Who is it?" asked Derek. "What's going on?"

 **"** It's him!" said Odette.

"Who?"

"The man who has me under a spell."

"Who does?"

Rothbart called again. "Odette!"

"Let him come!" said Derek. "I'll—"

"No," said Odette. "He has great power, Derek. You've got to get out of here!

"Then you're coming with me." replied Derek.

"I can't! When the moon sets I'll turn back into a swan. Please Derek, you have to trust me. Go!"

"There must be some way to break the spell."

"Oh, there is. You'll have to make a vow of everlasting love."

"I'll do it. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Then prove it to the world."

"How? How?"

"I don't know!"

"Odette!"

The sound of Rothbart's voice forced Odette to push Derek away. "Go!"

"The ball!" Derek realized. "Tomorrow night, come to the castle. Before the whole world, I will make a vow of everlasting love."

"Odette!" Rothbart called again, sounding very annoyed.

"I'm coming!" Odette called back before turning to Derek. "Go!"

"Tomorrow night."

"Yes. Tomorrow night. Now go."

Before Derek left, he tossed something over to Odette. It was a locket with a swan in front of it.

"Odette!" said Rothbart. "Didn't you hear me calling?"

Odette began to stutter. "I… I…"

But Rothbart started looking around. "I thought I heard...voices."

He parted some bushes to see going Kermit going, "Ribbit. Ribbit."

"Voices? asked Odette.

"Yes!" snapped Rothbart. "Voices."

"Well, I — I…" stuttered Odette.

Rothbart raised an eyebrow as he asked. "You what?"

Odette knew she had to tell a little fib. "I've decided to become your queen."

Her friends gasped at her words, but Rothbart hardly noticed.

"No! You mean… Hu-huh! Odette, you've made me so happy. I'll be a good king, you'll see, I'll wear nice clothes, and I'm going to get my beard trimmed. Oh, you've made me so happy, Odette, oh… by the way, you wouldn't happen to know who this belongs to, would you?"

He pulled out a bow from his cape. But it wasn't just any old bow. It was Derek's bow!

Odette and her friends gasped upon seeing the bow.

"Come to the ball?" mocked Rothbart. "I will make a vow of everlasting love."

Realizing Rothbart heard everything. Odette glared at him.

"Thought you could fool ol' Rothbart, did you?" said the sorcerer as he threw Derek's bow into the water.

"I don't care what I said to you!" shouted Odette. "I will marry Prince Derek and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"I hate to tell you this, Odette," sneered Rothbart as he snatched the locket away from Odette. "But you won't be going anywhere tomorrow night."

"If you want to stop me," said Odette. "You'll have to kill me."

"Yes, well, I think you've forgotten one very important thing." replied Rothbart. "There isn't going to be a moon tomorrow."

Realizing her chances of seeing Derek again were being thwarted, Odette fell to her knees and broke into tears.

* * *

Inside the castle, Rothbart was pacing back and forth.

"No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead." he said to his pet animal. "On the other hand, Prince Derek's vow could ruin everything."

He tapped on his chin. "I'm gonna have to deal with him…but how?"

That's when it hit him "The vow! I'll get Derek to offer his vow to the wrong princess!"

"Whaa?" said the animal.

"That's it!" exclaimed Rothbart. "I'll make you look like Odette. Well, that's gonna take a lot of work, but it'll be worth it. 'Cause when he makes his vow to the wrong girl, Odette will die, then I'll finish Derek off myself. Oh, I love it! I mean, this is really classy. This is me!"


	8. Before the Ball

Derek hurried home to the palace where he found his mother in the ballroom.

"Oh, Derek!" exclaimed Uberta upon seeing her son.

 **"** What are these?" asked Derek as he looked upon a vase of...

 **"** Roses." said Uberta, whose hair was also covered in roses.

 **"** They're red." explained Derek.

 **"** Of course they're red." said Uberta.

"Aren't they beautiful?" asked Piggy.

"But I don't want red roses. I want white. Like a swan." said Derek. "Have you seen Bromley, Scooter and Skeeter?"

"No." replied Uberta and Piggy

Derek turned around to a servant carrying hors d'oeuvres.

"Would you feed this to a swan?" he asked the servant, who shook his head no.

"Take it back." said Derek. "And get something light, something fresh."

He then turned around to see Rogers composing what sounded like smooth jazz. "No, no, no, no, no. Rogers, hold it."

 **"** What's wrong?" asked Rogers

 **"** Tonight, the music must be played rubato." said Derek. "Soft and graceful, like a swan."

"A swan?" repeated Rogers

 **"** Have you ever seen a swan, Rogers?" asked Derek as he pretended his hand was a swan.

 **"** Of course I've seen a swan." said Rogers.

 **"** If you could play a swan, what would it sound like?"

Rogers pointed his baton at one of the musicians, who blew a loud blast from his horn.

"Soft and graceful, Rogers." said Derek. "Now where are Bromley, Scooter and Skeeter?"

 **"** No one has seen them, Derek." answered Uberta.

 **"** You're kidding!" exclaimed Derek. "Which one of them is gonna be my best man?"

Uberta was surprised by those words. "Best…? You mean?"

Derek gave his mother the "that's right" wink.

"You – oh – Derek!" exclaimed Uberta.

"Yippy Skippy!" added Piggy.

At that moment, Rogers was composing what Derek had requested, rubato.

"There you go, Rogers, that's the stuff." said Derek as he grabbed his mother by the hand and started dancing with her.

"Don't be so secretive, Derek." said Uberta. "Tell me who she is."

* * *

Back at Swan Lake, Rothbart had placed Odette in the dungeon.

"It hurts me to lock you up, Odette. It hurts me deeply." he said. "But then again, a king's day is full of tough decisions. You understand, don't you?"

Odette didn't say anything. Instead, she pecked on the roses Rothbart laid out in the water.

"Oh, now you're mad at me again. Doggone it, I can't do anything right! Head full of pudding. That's me." said Rothbart. "Well, I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy."

He tapped on his chin for a moment.

"Hmm… Oh, I know! If you can't attend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you! Let's see…the first thing you need is a young man. The prince is busy, of course, but I think I can arrange a few substitutes."

The door flew open, revealing Bromley, Scooter and Skeeter being forced inside by Rothbart's pet animal.

"The poor fellas must've gotten lost in the woods." explained Rothbart.

Finally, the animal used his strength to push Bromley, Scooter, and Skeeter inside, where all three of them fell into the water.

"Hey, you can't just leave us here!" Scooter called out.

 **"** Oh, I'd love to stay," replied Rothbart. "But if I don't leave now, I'll be late. That's tacky."

He turned to leave, but upon seeing the expression on Odette's face, he turned back.

"D-do not give me that look, missy." sneered Rothbart. "Had to be sneaky, didn't you? Had to drag your weakling prince into it, didn't you? That's fine with me! Just fine with me!"

* * *

Outside the dungeon, Puffin, Speed, Jean-Bob, Kermit, Fozzie, and Gonzo knew they had to get Odette out of there.


	9. Surprise Guest

Back at the palace, the ball was starting to begin. Princesses came from all around to be Derek's future queen.

The chamberlains hurried over to where Uberta and Derek were getting ready.

"Excuse us, Your Highness!" said Rowlf.

"Yes." replied Uberta.

 **"** It's getting rather crowded." said the other chamberlain.

 **"** Very well, then. You may begin the introductions." said the queen. "And gentlemen? No mistakes this time! Everything must be perfect."

Once the chamberlains left, Uberta turned to her son. "Promise me, Derek, you'll tell me who is the moment she arrives."

 **"** Don't worry, Mother. You'll know. " said Derek. "Believe me, you'll know."

* * *

Back at Swan Lake, Puffin was pacing back and forth when all of a sudden...

"Ah!"

 **"** What?" asked Kermit

"It's coming!"

 **"** What is?" asked Gonzo

"An idea! A substantial idea! A large, colossal idea!"

"Sounds big." said Fozzie.

"I got it!" exclaimed Puffin. "Ha! Water leaks into the dungeon, right? Well, if there's a leak, there must be a hole. We'll find the hole, make it bigger and, voila, she's loose."

 **"** I think you're forgetting two things." said Jean-Bob as he pointed to the alligators in the moat.

 **"** His Majesty's got a point." said Speed.

 **"** Not to worry." replied Puffin. "Now, first we need a scout."

"What are you, crazy?" said Jean-Bob. "Who's going to jump into this moat?"

 **"** He's got to be a good swimmer." added Kermit

 **"** I should say so." agreed Jean-Bob.

"He's got to be small, too." added Speed.

 **"** Teeny weeny, not to be seen."

"And it wouldn't hurt if he was green, for camouflage purposes." concluded Puffin.

 **"** Precisely." agreed Jean-Bob. "Small, good swimmer, green."

That's when he realized they were talking about him.

* * *

Back at the palace, after the princesses have been introduced, there was a knock at the door.

"Gentlemen," Uberta said to the chamberlains. "All who were invited are present, are they not?"

"Well, yes," said one of the chamberlains. "I mean, well..."

The door knocked again.

"Open the door!" demanded Uberta.

The chamberlains hurried to the door and to their surprise and to everyone else's, who should walk into the palace, but Odette a.k.a Rothbart's pet animal.

As the fake Odette walked down the steps, Uberta snuck her way through the crowd to where Rogers and Piggy were.

"Rogers, who is it?" she asked. "Do you know her?"

"I don't know." he replied.

"Come now, Rogers. I know he confides in you." said Uberta as she strangled his throat. "Who is it?"

"I promise I've never seen her before." said Rogers. "Although she does look a great deal like…"

"But it couldn't be…" added Piggy. "Could it?"

Once the fake Odette walked up to Derek, he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, I was so worried. I almost thought…"

"Nothing could keep me away." said the fake Odette.

Derek snapped his fingers at the band, who began playing rubato, as he and his true love dance the hour away.


	10. Jailbreak

Back at Swan Lake, the animals were putting Puffin's plan into action.

 **"** Okay, Speed and Fozzie will draw the gators away then you and Kermit will get a runnin' start and make a swim for that hole." he instructed Jean-Bob.

 **"** _If_ we can find it, and _if_ the alligators don't chew us before we get there." replied the frog for he was certain that the plan won't work.

"Then don't worry." said Puffin. "Speed will rush to help."

"Ah yes, Mister Molasses will rush to the rescue."

"That's the plan." said Gonzo.

"Suddenly I'm full of comfort." Jean-Bob said sarcastically.

"Well, all right." said Puffin. "Stretch out."

 **"** How do I get myself talked into these things, Kermit?" asked Jean-Bob.

"You care for Odette, don't you?" replied Kermit.

"Well, of course, I do!"

* * *

Once they were in the water, Fozzie turned to Speed. "Hey, Speed. What's worse than one alligator coming to dinner?"

"I don't know, Fozzie." replied Speed. "What's worse than one alligator coming to dinner?"

"Two alligators coming to dinner!" said Fozzie as he started to swim away with the alligators chasing after him and Speed.

Puffin was pleased to see his plan in full throttle. "Perfect, perfect."

He turned to Kermit and Jean-Bob. " All right, are you ready? Get set… Go!"

Kermit and Jean-Bob hopped as fast as they could and dove into the water until they spotted one of the gators give chase after them.

 **"** Get moving, you slow-pokes." said Speed as he sped through the frogs.

Jean-Bob was surprised to see his turtle friend going very fast. "Slow-poke?!"

But upon seeing the gators charging at them, he and Kermit dove back into the water while Fozzie swam past the gators.

"Simon says, 'Hi!'" he laughed.

While the gators distracted, Kermit and Jean-Bob swam up to the wall and try to squeeze their way through. One of the gators noticed Jean-Bob's legs were out in the open and charged after him, only crashed into the wall. The impact was so strong it forced Kermit and Jean-Bob inside the dungeon where Odette was.

Odette was surprised to see them here. "Jean-Bob! Kermit!"

"To the rescue, mademoiselle!" exclaimed Jean-Bob.

* * *

Speed popped out of the water and twirled around.

"Oh, there's the signal." Puffin said to Gonzo. "All right, cadet, time to brush up on the divin' technique."

"Yes sir!" replied Gonzo.

Once the two birds dove into the water, Puffin called out to the gators. "Yoo hoo! Those turtles are tough eatin'. How about a little white meat, eh? Good for the heart!"

As the gators start chasing Puffin and Gonzo, Speed and Fozzie hurried over to where Odette and her froggy friends were. He dug his way through until he reached the dungeon.

Upon seeing Speed, Jean-Bob and Kermit swam back up to Odette.

"We broke through." said Jean-Bob. "Let's go!"

"Thanks, you guys." replied Odette. "Remind me to give you a kiss, when this is over, of course."

"Told ya!" Jean-Bob said to Kermit.

Odette swam over to Bromley and urged him to come along by pulling his shirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Bromley.

"I think she wants us to go with her." said Scooter.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere with that bird!" replied Bromley.

"Just go." Skater said to Odette. "We'll catch up, if we can."

Odette gave her head a quick nod and dove into the water with Jean-Bob and Kermit.

"We'll tell you when." said Speed.

He and Fozzie peeked outside to see Gonzo and Puffin still being chased by the gators. They stopped for a moment to give out a thumbs-up sign before resuming the chase.

"Simon say, 'Let's go.'" joked Fozzie.

Odette followed Speed and Fozzie out of the hole, when all of a sudden, the gators started chasing her. Thinking fast, Speed bit one of the gators' tails while Puffin fought with the other one.

"Go with her, Gonzo!" he said to his little cadet. "And be careful!"


	11. The Vow

Back at the palace, Derek was still dancing with the fake Odette.

"Something about you seems… I don't know, different." he said to her.

"Don't worry." replied the fake Odette as she pulled out the locket. "After tonight, everything will be perfect."

"Yes, yes of course." said Derek as he put the locket around her neck.

"Rogers," he called out. "I want to make an announcement. Stop the music."

* * *

Meanwhile, Odette and Gonzo were flying as fast as they could when they spotted Derek's castle.

"There it is!" Odette said to Gonzo. "Come on!"

Once they got there, they flew to the window where Derek was facing the crowd...with the fake Odette!

"Kings and queens…" he began. "Ladies and gentlemen… Mother. I have an announcement to make. Today, I have found my bride."

"No, Derek! No!" Odette cried out from outside the ballroom. "It's a trick!

But Derek hardly noticed.

"I present her to you as the future queen of our fair kingdom." he went on. "And as proof of my love for her, I make a vow to break all vows, a vow stronger than all the powers of the earth,"

Odette and Gonzo flew everywhere to find a way inside, but to no avail.

"Before you and before the whole world," they could hear Derek say from outside, "I make a vow of everlasting love—to Odette."

Pain and grief ran through Odette as she began to plummet down.

"Odette!" cried Gonzo.

* * *

The crowd cheered wildly for Derek's vow when all of a sudden, the ballroom went dark as Rothbart bursted though the door.

"Hello, little prince." he said to Derek who demanded. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Just though I drop by to see you pledge your love to another." replied Rothbart.

 **"** What are you talking about?" asked Derek. "This is Odette."

"Oh, no," sneered Rothbart. "The real Odette...is mine."

Derek suddenly realized who this man was.

"You have no power here!" he shouted. "I've already made a vow…a vow of everlasting love."

Rothbart laughed. "You made a vow, all right, a vow of everlasting...death!"

With that, he blasted his evil magic at the fake Odette.

 **"** No!" cried Derek.

As he hurried over to Odette, however, he was shocked to see that his true love was actually Rothbart's pet animal.

 **"** Now your foolish mistake has driven Odette away." said the sorcerer as he pointed to a swan flying in the night sky.

 **"** What?" said Derek as he looked up.

He now realized he made a mistake!


	12. Derek vs Rothbart

Derek mounted his horse and galloped after Odette as fast as he could.

Up in the sky, Gonzo was trying to help Odette, but she started to get weak as they kept on flying.

* * *

Back at Swan Lake, the other animals were starting to get worried when Jean-Bob spotted two birds getting closer. "There they are!"

But something was not right. Odette was getting more and more weak and Gonzo was doing the best he can to help her.

 **"** I don't think she's gonna make it." said Speed.

Odette flew past them and collapsed on the ground as the spell reverted her back into a human, just before Derek arrived.

Upon seeing his true love laying still, he cradled her in his arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Odette. This is all my fault. Forgive me."

For a moment, Odette didn't move, but then..."Derek?"

"It's OK, Odette." said the prince, relieved that his love was barely alive. "I'm here."

Odette's friends watched in sadness as she said. "Derek… I feel so weak. I think I'm…"

"No, you'll live, Odette." assured Derek. "The vow I made was for you."

"I know." whispered Odette. "I love you, Derek."

And just like that, Odette was gone.

Tears started to well up inside Kermit and Gonzo's eyes as Jean-Bob and Puffin comforted them

"I made the vow for her." Derek called out to Rothbart. "Do you hear me? _The vow I made was for her!"_

"Ah, don't be such a drama king." Rothbart said from behind him.

Fueled with anger over the loss of one true love, Derek turned to Rothbart. "Don't let her die!"

"Is that a threat?" asked Rothbart.

"Don't you dare let her die!" Derek repeated as he grabbed a hold of the sorcerer's cape.

"Oh, it _is_ a threat." exclaimed Rothbart.

 **"** You're the only one with the power. Now do it!"

Rothbart swatted Derek away as he replied. "Only if you defeat… _me!_ "

He then used his magic to transform himself into...

 **"** The Great Animal!" Derek said in realization.

 **"** Now for the moment of truth." Gonzo said to Kermit and Fozzie, for they knew this battle will determine who gets to live and who dies.

Derek pulled out his sword and aimed it at the Great Animal.

"I will not let her die!"

The Great Animal lashed out an evil smile and flew up to the sky.

Derek looked all around, but he could find the beast anywhere, when all of a sudden, the Great Animal pinned him down and broke his sword with its teeth.

Derek grabbed a rock and pressed it against the Great Animal's talon, causing it to ache in pain.

"What are we gonna do, lieutenant?" Gonzo asked Puffin.

Puffin thought for a moment.

"The bow!"

"What?" said Fozzie.

"Derek's bow!" explained Puffin as he turned to Jean-Bob and Kermit. "Swim to the bottom of the lake and get the bow!"

Kermit and Jean-Bob did as they were told, where they found Derek's bow half-buried. They tried to pull it out, but with little success, when all of a sudden, a green and blur came out of nowhere and plucked the bow. It was Speed and he was going fast again

By the time, they emerged out of the water, Derek was already losing to the Great Animal as it flew up in the air with the prince in his talons and shoved him against the trees.

With its prey out cold, the Great Animal prepared to fly in for the kill.

"Throw it!" Puffin called out. "Oh, throw it, throw it!"

Speed threw the bow, with Kermit and Jean-Bob hanging on, to where Derek lay unconscious.

"Wake up, wake up!" said Jean-Bob as he slapped Derek's face.

At the sound of his sound, Derek got up and reached for his bow, but realized he had no arrows with him.

"No!" cried Gonzo as he saw the Great Animal getting closer.

"Derek!" cried another voice that sounded like Skeeter.

The prince turned around to see that Bromely, Scooter and Skeeter had escaped from the dungeon.

Skeeter shot an arrow which Derek caught and aimed at the Great Animal, who shrieked in pain once the arrow hit its heart.

Upon collapsing in the lake, there was a huge explosion and Rothbart a.k.a the Great Animal was never seen again.

The animals let out a cheer, but Derek hardly noticed. He hurried over to Odette and cradled her in his arms again.

"I'm sorry, Odette. I'm so sorry." he said. "I only wanted to break the spell, to prove my love for you. Not just for your beauty, but for your kindness and courage. That's all that matters."

At that moment, Odette slowly began to move. Overjoyed, Derek wrapped her in his arms as the animals watched happily.

Kermit, Gonzo and Fozzie smiled at each other for they had imagined the happy ending they were expecting.


	13. Happily Ever After

Before long, Derek and Odette were soon married, and they both went off to live at Rothbart's former castle, where a big celebration was held in honor of their marriage.

But while everyone was dancing inside, Odette was with her friends outside.

"I'm ready for my kiss, mademoiselle." said Jean-Bob.

"Now don't be too disappointed, Jean-Bob, if nothing happens." replied Odette.

"Finally, after all these years, I shall return to my throne."

"Don't forget to write." joked Fozzie.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" fumed Jean-Bob.

"The only thing you're going to turn is red." said Speed.

Jean-Bob only scoffed, then turned to Odette. "All right, Odette. Lay one on me."

Once Odette kissed him on the head, Jean-Bob started to twitch as if he was going to turn into a human, but as he hopped out of Odette's hand...he was still a frog. But he hardly noticed.

"Well, gentlemen, what do you have to say now?" he said to his friends.

Speed, Kermit and Fozzie didn't know what to say. "Uh..."

"That is what I thought." rebuffed Jean-Bob. "And now if you don't mind, I've got some schmoozing to do."

He went over to a pond to admire his own reflection, revealing what appears to be his human self, unaware that his "human self" was right above him.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Fozzie asked Speed, who replied. Nah. He'll find out eventually."

"Kids?" said a voice. It was Nanny.

* * *

Everything around the Muppet Babies, the castle, Swan Lake, disappeared as Nanny opened the nursery door.

"Hi, Nanny." greeted the Muppet Babies.

"I'm sorry you were disappointed with the show, kids." said Nanny. "I just didn't know it had a sad ending."

"Oh, that's OK, Nanny." replied Piggy.

"It is?" asked Nanny.

"Yeah," said Kermit. "We imagined what the story of 'Swan Lake' will be like with a happy ending."

"You did?" asked Nanny.

All at once, everyone said yes and nodded their heads.

"Well, why don't you tell me all about it over dinner." said Nanny as she began to walk out of the nursery and towards the kitchen with the Muppet Babies following her excitedly.

* * *

Back in their castle, Odette turned to Derek as they happily walked through the garden. "Will you love me, Derek, til the day I die?"

Derek smiled back at her and said. "No, much longer than that, Odette. Much longer."

Then, under a shimmering moon, they kissed happily ever after.


	14. Go Bye Bye

"I don't care if everyone else does have the day off." Puffin told a flock of swans as they were flying. "The prince wants a fighting air force and it's my job to get you birds in shape. You're in Puffin's army now. General Puffin."

"Wait, does that make me-" Gonzo began before Puffin interrupted him, saying. "That's right, Gonzo, me lad. You are now lieutenant in the army."

"Oh, boy!' exclaimed Gonzo. "I can't wait to tell-wait, what's that?"

Off in the distance, he and Puffin could see a dark creature flying towards them.

"Holy clover!" exclaimed Puffin. "It's the Great Animal! He's come back!"

"Fly for it!" shouted Gonzo.

The birds flew out of reach, but the Great Animal was actually...Animal on a plane.

"Go bye bye!" he laughed as he flew beyond the blue sky.

 **The End.**


End file.
